


Tumblr Prompts, Drabbles, and Creative Chaos

by catsandcartoons



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arcade, Banter, Betrayal, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fighting or Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Holidays, Humour, Kid Fic, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Pining, Punk, Sick Fic, diner, gen - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, pastel, waffles vs pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandcartoons/pseuds/catsandcartoons
Summary: Ficlets and drabbles that i wrote based on Tumblr prompts about some of my favourite ships.





	1. Victor Just Wants Yuuri's Soup

**Author's Note:**

> Victor and Yuuri, Yuuri on ice, Sick AU prompt from otp-prompts-for-you on Tumblr.  
> Prompt:  
> “I told you that you’d get sick if you cuddled with me… and no I’m not making you soup because I’M STILL SICK.”

Victor and Yuuri are cuddled in Victor’s bed. It’s far too big for the two of them, but that doesn’t bother them too much because they both have a fever at the moment. They are huddled on the far ends of the bed, trying to sleep in order to recover when suddenly Victor yells out..

“YUURI. I’m sick, make me some of your delicious soup!” *cough*

“No. Victor, I can’t”*achu* is Yuuri’s response.

“Bless you, and whyyy not?” Victor whines.

“ Because, I’m still sick.” *achu* “I warned you not to cuddle” *achu* “me while I’m sick”. Is Yuuri’s melancholy reply.

“Bless you, but I can’t help but cuddle you, because my Yuuri is sooo cute!” *cough* “Even your sneezes are super cute” “ I love you!”is Victor’s hopeful response.

“I love you too, now go back to sleep” Yuuri retorts.


	2. Lance The Pastel Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith/Lance, Pastel Punk Au, prompt from otp-prompts-for-you on Tumblr.  
> Prompt:  
> “Even though you look really intimidating you still get picked on and now you’re screaming because I punched your bully directly in the face. Oh great, my favorite pastel pink shirt has blood on it now.” 
> 
> Kieth=bullied punk, Lance= pastel protector

“ Holy shit, LANCE!! You just punched him!!’ 

“Yes, I did, and you just swore. He had it coming.”

“Lance, You can’t just go around punching people.”

“ I can, and I just did. Besides he had it coming, no one should be allowed to say those kinds of things to you. You could of easily beat him up, why didn’t you?”

“ Lance, we’ve been over this. This school has rules, the most important one being not to beat other people up. I, for one do not want to be expelled, plus he isn’t really worth the effort”

“Fuck, you're right. But why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“Again, not worth the effort. No one would believe me anyways. Now come on let’s go, we’ve got better things to do than hang around here all day.”

“ Like what?”

“ Like our physics project that’s due Friday, that we haven’t even started”

“But that’s soo far away, why do we have to do it now?”

“Because tomorrow is Friday and you’ve been making sure we didn’t have time to work on this all week”

“Fuck. You know what they say, time flies when you’re having fun. You must have been having lots of fun this week, otherwise you would never let this happen”

“Lance, I’m warning you. I will punch you, If you don’t shut up.”

“What about school rules mister ‘I don’t want to get expelled’?”

“We’re off school property”

“…Touché”


	3. Waffles vs Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You pulled me into an argument of waffles vs pancakes and even though I don’t know anyone I’m yelling at we’ve been arguing for at least 30 minutes now” -Keith/Lance (Voltron)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from otp-prompts-for-you on Tumblr.

“ Waffles have craters in them ” cute brunette boy says accusingly.

“ And pancakes are literally just cakes made in a pan, at least craters are cool ” I defend my waffles. Not my best work, but have I mentioned he’s cute? I think I’m having feelings. Feelings about the tall, lanky, yet somehow handsome brunette who is currently yelling at me about pancakes being better than waffles. That is not okay. Waffles are awesome.

“ Of course you would say that … ”

“ It’s Keith ”

“ Of course you would say that Keith, because what’s with the mullet anyways? It’s not like mullets were ever that popular. That trend died out years ago, I mean hove you ever even looked at fashion magazine, or maybe, I don’t know, gone outside? Look around, I don’t see anyone else wearing a mullet like yours, clearly you have bad taste. Just admit it Keith, I’m right you’re wrong. ”

Since when are we talking about hair? This is strange, I mean I think it is. He has a point that I don’t exactly get out much, but I’m pretty sure people don’t normally stalk up to other peoples tables at a diner just to argue about food choices, and then talk about hair. Then again, nothing about this guy is normal, not his frustratingly endearing self-satisfied smirk, not his chocolate brown eyes, or even his smooth, soft looking skin, and that’s not even mentioning those fingers. Damn it Keith focus, you’re supposed to be arguing with this jerk, not glaring at his beautiful fingers.

“ You’re one to talk ”, is all I can say. It’s been thirty minutes of this, give me a break. Also, this dude looks disgustingly delicious. I could write poetry about his looks, and that’s not even mentioning his wit.

“ What does that mean? “ he demands leaning over my table, getting his chest distressingly close to my waffles. His T-shirt is loose, and I can almost see his nipples.

This is bad, this is very bad. I have no idea what any of this means, much less what that means. I stand up, because maybe I’ll be able to focus better from a different angle, but that just brings me closer to his fabulous face. I am never telling him about that, or any of the things I thought about him. Besides I’ll probably never see him again, and I don’t even know his name.

“ Lance!? What are you doing here? I didn’t know that you and Keith knew each other! ” exclaims a familiar voice, and that’s when I notice Shiro is standing just a few feet away.

“Shiro?!” I say at the same time as cute boy-I mean Lance explains “We don’t I was just following up on that dare you gave me to pass the time until you and the others arrived. Besides Keith here is a hothead, and if I knew him I would never have let that go”.

Shiro walks the rest of the way to our table- I mean my table- and chuckles. Chuckles!? As if this isn’t his fault, as if this was inevitable!

“You two would have met eventually, considering Keith’s my brother, and Lance is Hunk’s best friend. Pidge probably would have arranged the meeting if they knew you were both here ” replies Shiro, it's almost like he could read my mind. Then again, he's known me for years so he probably can, at some level.

“ Wait, this is Keith, as in your brother Keith! He sits in front of me in our Astrophysics course! “

Then Shiro starts laughing, as if Lance just said something funny. Lance is the smart dude, who’s always trying to one up me in our course. Our course, something we share, something I share with this gorgeous, genius of a being. I am never going to live this down.

On the bright side Lance looks just as embarrassed as I am. I already paid for my waffles, it would be a shame to leave them, but I didn’t sign up for this. I didn’t sign up for anything, definitely not feelings. Shiro will probably want to talk about it, but I’m out of here.

“ How about we all join you for breakfast today, then maybe we can get dinner just the two of us tomorrow “ Lance suggests, wiggling a seductive eyebrow. He sure recovered quick. Of course he did, he’s awesome like that. Wait! did he just ask me on a date? I need to say something but…

“ What? ” is all that comes out. He’s awesome, he can’t possibly like me, can he?

“ You heard me mullet for brains, let’s have breakfast, then dinner. As in a dinner date. Surely you don’t actually need me to explain that, you’re only top of the class in Astrophysics ” Lance explains sarcastically.

“ Actually, he’s the best in all his classes “, pipes in Shiro, “ so what do you say Keith, ready to stop pining? ”.

“ Shut up, I don’t pine, and I don’t know how to date. ”

“ Gasp, is that a confession I hear? From the Keith Kogane? “ Lance teases, “ don’t worry I’ll teach you all about dating, so how about it "

“ Yes ” , I concede. I’ll never win an argument against him, but I don’t think I want to.

“ What’s the magic word? “ he taunts

And I’m helpless against him, so I just say…

“ Please. “ (Sarcasm is always an option.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from otp-prompts-for-you on Tumblr.


	4. Snow Makes The Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from otp-prompts-for-you:
> 
> “What are you doing?”
> 
> “Decorating for halloween”
> 
> “It’s not even September yet…”
> 
> “Halloween is a year round tradition"
> 
> _-Snowbaz

“What are you doing?” I ask Snow as I enter the room to find him standing on a chair trying to hang something that looks a bit like a dead bat..maybe.

“Decorating for halloween”

“It’s not even September yet…”I point out, and now I’m suspicious, it’s nowhere near Halloween, and Snow could easily be planning something nefarious. Today in particular because yesterday I turned his wand into a snake, a rather beautiful Indonesian Autumn Adder if you ask me. Snow did not seem amused, and I pitied the snake enough to turn it back, and no I didn’t turn it back just because Snow said please in a surprisingly disgruntled but endearing way. Nor was it because I spent to long staring at his eyelashes to be normal, and needed to cover it up.

“Halloween is a year round tradition” Snow says turning around flashing me with one of his smiles, and- oh no, that should not be legal. 

That face, it’s like the sun, his eyes are already too bright, but that smile, those dimples, they’re blinding. So radiant and warm, that I can only burn. He really is like the sun, the center of the universe, his own center of gravity constantly pulling me in, and I know it will destroy me. His power could decimate the universe, but really he only wants to destroy me, and he will. He is destroying me, my carefully practiced self control, seems but a mere memory in his presence. That is just unfair, that smile should never be directed at me. In fact I’ve made sure that it would never be directed at me. Yet, here it is, here he is in all his blinding glory, probably plotting how best to kill me, and he thinks I’m the devious one.

“You do understand that the point of a celebration is to be out of the ordinary, as in different then the rest of the days in the year?” I do my best to sound condescending and aloof, but I doubt my success considering the smile does not disappear. On the contrary, it seems to get bigger, is that-is that a smirk?

Dear lord, I’m not religious, but Snow, Snow looks positively sinful, in the most devious way. That smirk, is my doom, I can see it now, when he completes his plan. he will stand over me one last time and smirk. Which doesn’t actually seem like such a bad thing now that I think about it, it would be a nice image to leave this life with. 

I need to get out of here before I do something stupid like beg him to do just that, or confess my undying love for him.

Considering his lack of response I assume he doesn’t really care. So I just tell him to “ Carry on ” , and make my way to the library to study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from otp-prompts-for-you


	5. Brooklyn Boys Make Good Nurses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from otp-prompts-for-you on Tumblr:  
> \- “Dude you have a serious fever.”  
> “Ha, it’s just because I’m so hot you can’t handle this.”  
> “No this is like hospital level fever. You are going to die."
> 
> -Stuckony

“Dude you have a serious fever.” Bucky.says somewhere over to my left. He took my temperature once and he thinks he’s my own personal nurse. 

Well technically that’s not true, both him and Steve have dragged me out of my workshop to eat and sleep more times than I can count, but that’s neither here nor there. The point is, that I’m Tony stark, and I don’t let colds affect my work, besides what was it dad said? Oh yeah, *“Stark men are made of iron”, and iron doesn’t get sick, though that’s not exactly what he meant. It serves it’s purpose, but I can’t say that, it’ll only make them worry more. So I go with avoidance, my personal power move.

“Ha, it’s just because I’m so hot you can’t handle this.” I answer continuing on with my work.

“No this is like hospital level fever. You are going to die.” Steve says from somewhere on my right.

“ I know you guys are from a different century, but you do know that there have been a lot of advancements in medical care, right?” I point out, but I put my tools down anyways, because I’m not exactly able to do much, what with the sinus pressure, and unpredictable cough.

“Well they still haven’t been able to replicate Steve’s super soldier serum, so I don’t think they’re that advanced yet” Bucky quips, coming over to place his hand on my forehead again.

“That’s because they’ve stopped trying’ I retort with a cough. It’s not exactly convincing, so they exchange worried looks, and come to some sort of agreement.

“How about you come upstairs with us, and we get you everything you need or want?” taunts Steve, seriously, he’s not nearly as innocent as everyone makes him out to be.

“And if I want both of you?” I tease, already knowing the answer, and trying to make my way upstairs.

“Then that’s what you’ll get” Bucky answers as my Brooklyn boys come flank me on either side to help me upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *”Stark men are made of iron” is something I really liked from the awesome fic “Don’t Say it” by biblomaniac on Archive of our own.
> 
> Prompt from otp-prompts-for-you on Tumblr


	6. Pretty in Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> Person A: Stop laughing! I'm angry!  
> Person B: I'm sorry but you're really cute like this.   
> Person A: Yeah, and you're really cute with a broken nose.
> 
> Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

I had a horrible day at work, someone put a potion in my lunch that turned my hair pink, and later when I was walking home, someone called me cute! Me, cute! Cute, me! Those two words should never be in the same sentence, I have done terrible things, I am not a good person, nor am I small and fluffy. Cute is not a descriptor for me. Of course when I explain this to Harry, once I'm finally in the relative safety of our apartment, he starts laughing!

"Stop laughing! I'm angry!" I yell at him in the most dignified way possible.

"I'm sorry but you're really cute like this" he barely gets out before doubling over laughing again.

"Yeah, and you're really cute with a broken nose." I say with a confident smirk, that'll make him stop laughing. He does stop laughing, but to my surprise he starts smirking instead.

"You really think so?", he grins wider.

He's going to be the death of me, I can never predict what he's going to do. If he killed me now I probably would still be happy. Stupid, crazy, and in love, that's me. I drown in those green eyes, and stare at those those devious lips daily now. I never saw this coming, I never expected to see the fruition of my obsession, I'm shocked speechless for a few seconds, but I recover in time to say, "You're cute in everything"

"Well I think you look best in nothing", he's still grinning like Cheshire cat, and it's stupidly sexy.

Savior of the wizarding world, more like tempter of the sinful. I honestly don't understand how we got here, but I'm not complaining, especially it means Harry will drag me to our bedroom later. For now, I relish our much more playful banter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from otp-prompts-for-you on Tumblr


	7. The Cellist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I would prefer if he/she followed in our footsteps...” person A says to their s/o as they watch their kid play the cello beautifully in front of family and friends. (Preferably Mila/Sara, but any ship works fine).
> 
> -Prompt from Julia on Archive of our own.

A small girl with black hair and blue eyes, sits playing the cello in the center of a large modern living room. Around her sits her family, and friends, most of whom are elite figure skaters. She is a cellist, and she plays beautifully. Her pigtails bounce against her shoulders, as the music speeds up and gets louder. 

The woman sitting across from the cellist, with red hair and blue eyes, takes this opportunity to whisper something to her violet-eyed wife beside her.

" I would prefer if she followed in our footsteps, but even though it's not ice skating, this is beautiful", and she looks over to see her wife is now teary-eyed. Just as she's about to whisper again to ask what's wrong, her wife cuts in with...

" That's our baby girl, Mila. She's so beautiful, a gorgeous young woman, our baby girl...", she cuts herself off.

" Sarah baby, she's not gone yet. That's still our baby girl up there. Do you remember the day we adopted her? Do you remember what we promised her that day?" Mila asks, already feeling herself getting misty-eyed at the memory. It was the best day of their lives, aside from their wedding day, those two days will forever be ingrained in their memories.

" Of course, we promised that we'd never let her go" Sarah responds with a smile through her tears.

" Exactly, and we're going to keep that promise forever, Isn't that right sweetheart?" Mila teases with a smile.

" Absolutely, my love" Sarah smirks all of a sudden.

That's when the song ends, and the little girl stands up, does a curtsy, then runs to her parents.

" How was it mommy? What did you think of my song?" she asks, jiggling around in her mothers arms.

Mila holds their daughter in place, while her Sarah showers her with praise. The cello may be nothing like ice skating, but it just might be good enough for their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Julia for submitting this beautiful prompt


	8. The Kind of Love I Thought we had (Twice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interpretation of the balcony conversation between Tony and Natasha, during Civil War.

"So you betrayed me, again."

Tony's statement is met with silence. It's almost as painful as the betrayal of the one he saw as a sister. The one he started to trust again, and yet she stands there, impassive, just as unreachable as the day he met her. He always knew she put up a front, but he was naive enough to believe that they had moved past that. He should have known that wasn't the case, she's too good for that, too good at surviving. Except really, she's thriving, making the best of every opportunity. Tony understands being an opportunist, and he knows Natasha, he just didn't think it would be so soon. It hurts, and he needs to make her understand how much, misery loves company and all that..

"You always have to be on the winning side. Don't you?"

She almost flinches at that, but he can do worse. She was close enough for him to consider her a sister for chrissakes.

"And it doesn't matter to you that I love you like a sister. Twice now, I have trusted you with my life, and what have you done?"

It's a rhetorical question and his delivery is downright cruel, practically a sneer, but to his surprise she responds.

"I have protected it" she says coldly, as if she's shooting a gun.

Then again, maybe she is, because Tony feels like he's been shot. It hurts because it's true, they both know what would have happened if Natasha hadn't betrayed him. They both know what Tony would do with his guilt. He can handle pain, but guilt, despite being familiar, is too much. It hurts because she still betrayed him. He knows he's not thinking rationally, but he still sees her as a sibling, he still wants her to understand.

"My life does not need to be protected, it needs love. Not the romantic kind, I've had more than my fair share of that, the kind of love I thought we had" Tony says as he leaves Natasha standing on the balcony. The wind brushes against her hair, and it feels like goodbye.


	9. It's Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuckony arcade game competition. Prompt by @otp-prompts-for-you

Steve and Bucky have been dating for years. All the way from the beginning of high school, (and it's been years since they graduated), they would do anything for each other......  
Anything except forfeit the top Ms. Pacman score at the arcade.

Ms. Pacman is not just a game, it's a masterpiece painting for an artist good enough to add the final touch of colour. (Steve would know, he's an artist). Bucky thinks that's just a fancy way of saying that it's a piece of work to throw your blood sweat and tears into, and no matter how great you do, you'll never get paid for it. He's a designer, so he likes to think he has an eye for details like this, (metaphorical as they may be). It's one of the many topics where Bucky and Steve will never agree, so they've designed a schedule for they sake of their sanity.

Every even week, on the Sunday, Steve goes to the arcade, and puts in the highest score on Ms. Pacman. Every odd week, on the Sunday, Bucky does the same. It's not ideal to resolve their disagreement, (or even see who's better), but it works. Luckily, that's enough for Bucky and Steve.

When Bucky goes in to the arcade this particular week, the unthinkable happens. (Okay, so it's not unthinkable, just unexpected, especially since everyone in town knows how serious Steve and Bucky are about this). Someone else is using the Ms. Pacman machine......and it looks like they've been there for hours. Or he's been. Tony, according to the arcade manager. Apparently, this 'Tony' is the arcade mangers best friend, and that's why he gets to play Ms. Pacman on Bucky's day.

Bucky comes back later, only to discover that Steve's high score has been beat. (He sends some photographic evidence to Steve on Snapchat, smirking because Steve was going to have to eat some humble pie).

He is not so amused when Steve sends him a Snapchat the next week, from the arcade. His high score was beat. Not by Steve. By the same guy who beat Steve's last week. (What kind of gamer makes their screen name 'youknowwhoiam", there no spaces, no capitals, and no clue to who this person is. Not to mention the fact that it should be too many characters for the machine.) Steve, eventually reveals that 'Tony' was playing on the machine when he got there, just like how it was for Bucky last week. How strange.

The next week, Bucky chooses to watch 'Tony' play, from afar, instead of waiting somewhere else for his turn. And, he's good. Tony is real good at Ms. Pacman. In fact he's almost good enough to beat Steve's.............He beats Steve's high score, and Bucky watches. Watches as he plays a little more before being eaten by the ghosts. It's him. Only the guy who would beat the games high score, and lose seemingly on purpose, would chose the screen name 'youknowwhoiam'. Sure enough, when Bucky gets to the Ms. Pacman machine, right after Tony leaves, 'youknowwhoiam' has beaten Steve's high score, yet again.

It becomes a new sort of routine for Bucky and Steve, to go in on their Sunday, watch Tony smash the others high score, then log in their own high score. Eventually, they decide just to go in together every Sunday, because Tony's just going to beat both their high scores anyway. This way they both get to watch him play every Sunday. It isn't the skills, the gaming prowess, the sheer mastery of their favourite art that captivates them....It's his long nimble, but calloused fingers.....It's his satisfied smirk at a job well done.....his forehead crease that appears when he's focusing.......his brown eyes swaying with the movements on screen..... it's the way his hips stick out while he plays ("His ass Steve, just say you like his ass. 'Cause you know I do.")......it's his cheerful hello to the manager each day...... it's his regret filled goodbye every week........

It's him.

 

("God damn it Steve, we've been gushing about him like creepy fangirls for weeks. How did we not know we were falling for him?"

"What are you asking me for?! We both know you're the one who understands these things. If it was up to me to figure this stuff out, than we never would have even been able to get a date!!'

"Psshhh.. Haha, you're right. What kind of date proposal is "Will you hold my hot dog, while I beat up assholes tomorrow"?

"Yeah..yeah...laugh it up, it's not like we're trying to figure out how to seduce the man of our dreams here.")

 

The arcade manager, Rhodey, (or "your worst nightmare if you hurt him"), tells them to talk to Tony. ('Tell him all that sappy shit you were thinking with those dopey expressions every time you were watching him, and be direct, he's a genius, but that just means he's extra dense when it comes to these things.')  
So, they do just that.

("We like your ass-"

"Goddamnit Steve, don't start with that-"

"Are you guys okay? because I can totally leave if I'm making you uncomfortable, I really didn't think my pants were that tight, but I can wear looser ones next time-"

"NOOOO!!! We love your tight pants-

"Steve, you idiot, stop fantasizing about his ass, and get your head in the game! We are here to seduce Tony not send him running-

"How do you know my name? I'm pretty sure I'd remember meeting two kind, handsome things like you boys.")

Needless to say, Tony ended up being the one doing the seducing, (Steve's lack of skill really isn't Bucky's fault, no matter what he says about never having a chance to practice). ('Seriously, I don't even have to compliment you, I just have to say "I'm with you til the end of the-" "Bedroom. Now." "Hey Tony, you coming? Buck's-mmhf" "Yup"). 

("The point is, despite Steve's complete lack of any social skills, Tony's insecurities, and my impulsiveness, it all worked out. And if anything is worth that effort...  
It's him, or her, or whomever makes you (mostly) happy, (Tony has trouble with trust, Steve snores, and I'm a light sleeper).

Winter Soldier, out.)

"Bucky, stop recording Youtube videos at one am!!!"

"Blrgh. Sleep now. Yell later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Can you guess who said what at the end? :). If you want to see more like this check out my Tumblr @cats-cartoons-and-chaos. <3 <3 <3 (: (:


	10. "WEISS!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the recent scene in RWBY where Ruby and Blake hear a scream. Ruby literally yells "WEISS!!", and Blake is very concerned about Yang.

"WEISS!!", Ruby screams as she runs up the stairs. 

All I can think about is Yang. We just reunited, and I still haven't earned her forgiveness. (Even though she says the loss of her arm wasn't my fault. I still could've said something to warn her about Adam’s semblance). I can’t lose her. I can’t stand to let her get hurt because of me. Not again.

I rush up the stairs and into the room with my weapon drawn. I get there right after Ruby, and my eyes immediately search out Yang. She seems unhurt, (well no more injured than before anyways). Thank goodness. I double check just in case, (and if I’m also checking her out, it’s not like anyone will be able to tell the difference). 

Ruby’s eyes seem to have landed on the bed. That’s where Yang was looking before I came in. There are corpses on the bed. It doesn’t look like any grimm killed them, they lie there looking strangely peaceful, but they’re definitely dead.

Selfishly, I hope Weiss was the one who saw them first. As much as Weiss is my friend and sister, I don’t want Yang to suffer anymore. My feelings for Yang are different. More intimate than friendship, and that terrifies me. I know Yang isn’t Adam, but I can’t help wanting to protect her from anything that could make her hurt or bitter. That includes her own passion.

Ruby is already helping Weiss up, and whispering reassurances to her as they leave the room. I long to do the same with Yang, but she’s already up. Yang is so strong. I just want her to understand that she doesn’t always have to be. And so I ask:

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine”

I expected that answer, but it still hurts to have her brush off my concern about her. Then I remember what she did for me when I was being haunted by the ghosts of my past. This may be a different situation, but the theory remains the same. 

As she tries to leave, I catch her in a hug.

She sags a bit in my arms, and I can feel her exhaustion. I wish I could help more.

We both pull back a little, but I don’t want to let go, so we stand there holding each others arms. Our faces only centimeters apart. I look at her lips, and then our eyes meet. I tilt my head, and she moves her hands to either side of my face. I rest my hands on the exposed skin above her waistband…..

And we’re kissing. 

She pulls back, and I ask:  
“Girlfriends?”

She smiles and says, “Yes. From now on we fight together first and foremost. That means no more leaving without saying goodbye at least.”

And I smile back.

“I never wanted to leave you in the first place, and I never want to do so again.”

(Little did I know that Ruby and Weiss were having a somewhat similar conversation. I wonder who else might have feelings to confess ….. Maybe Nora? I mean it’s hard to believe that her and Ren aren’t already dating.)


End file.
